Obsession Dangereuse
by SmoochyGirl
Summary: Des agents du FBI qui se déplacent pour une simple disparition. Plusieurs jeunes femmes retrouvées mortes dans différentes capitales. Et si Isabella Swan, disparue depuis trois jours, était la prochaine victime ? - Dark Edward/M, pour violences et lemon!
1. Prologue

Une jeune femme courrait, le plus vite possible, sans relâche, dans les rues sombres et désertes de Paris. Il faisait nuit et la faible lueur des lampadaires ne permettait pas d'éclairer totalement les pavés, vieillis par le temps. Elle se fiait à son instinct, ne voyant pas où ses pieds se posaient. Elle ne sentait plus ces derniers, ni ses jambes. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Son sang s'abattait violemment contre ses tempes, tant que c'en devenait douloureux. Elle commençait à voir flou. Le vent fouettait fortement son visage et agressait ses yeux. Si bien, que des larmes perlaient à leurs coins. Depuis combien de temps courrait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Sa respiration était bruyante, saccadée, indisciplinée et irrégulière. En étrange harmonie avec le rythme effréné de son coeur, qui battait à tout rompre et qui s'écrasait contre sa poitrine. Des points de côtés étaient apparus et lui rendaient sa course bien plus difficile. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle devait fuir. S'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette demeure. Partir pour oublier ce lieu, cet homme, ces trois semaines de captivité et tout ce qui s'y était passé

Le silence qui régnait dans la ruelle, où elle se trouvait, l'inquiétait. La capitale n'était pas censée être si silencieuse, même en plein hiver. Ce calme mettait en alertes tous ses sens, alors qu'elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la petite rue, pour reprendre sa respiration. Courbée légèrement, ses mains sur ses genoux, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait qu'en tête l'image d'un homme. Mais pas n'importe lequel, non. C'était le visage d'Edward, qui hantait son esprit. La tourmentant, toujours. Elle se remémorait ses traits, se changeant sous les différentes émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir ; ses lèvres tremblant légèrement avant de laisser apparaître un réel sourire, son nez se plissant discrètement, ou sa mâchoire se crispant fortement et ses yeux devenant encore plus froid et distant, qu'à la normale. Non, en réalité, elle ne se souvenait pas de ses traits, elle les voyait parfaitement, à travers ses paupières clauses. Comme si elle se trouvait encore chez lui, comme s'il était posté en face d'elle, comme si elle n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour le toucher. Alors, quand des bruits de pas précipités retentirent, non loin d'où elle se trouvait, et qu'elle le vit à l'autre bout de la ruelle, elle ne sut s'il était réellement là, à moins de dix mètres d'elle, ou si ce n'était que son imagination, qui lui jouait un tour. Malgré cette hésitation, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, tout son corps trembla, sa mâchoire se crispa, elle déglutit péniblement, ses jambes étaient sur le point de la lâcher, sa vision devint floue, mais pourtant, elle trouva la force de se retourner vivement et de recommencer à courir, pour tenter de lui échapper.

_N'avait-il, donc, pas tenu sa promesse ?_

* * *

><p>Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!<br>Je vous présente le prologue de ma toute première histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que j'aurai le droit à vos avis ^^ J'en ai bien besoin, puisque je suis une totale novice dans le domaine de l'écriture. Je me lance dans cette aventure avec Obsession Dangereuse et j'espère pouvoir compter quelques lectrices (lecteurs? (x), parmi tous ces membres ! Je poste aussi sur Skyrock, donc pour les intéressé(e)s, venez me demander. Je ne mords pas... Loin de là! (;  
>Je suis désolée, pour les personnes qui avaient déjà lu le prologue, étant nouvelle sur , je ne connais pas encore très bien le site et ce dernier n'affichait pas la présentation que je souhaitai. Je m'excuse, donc, pour les personnes qui ont reçu une alerte, en disant qu'un nouveau chapitre était posté, et peut-être pour leur fausse-joie (?).<br>Passez une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end!  
>SmoochyGirl<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**EDIT : Quelques unes d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que la présentation était trop lourde, chargée et que ça pouvait décourager certaines lectrices d'avoir des pavés à lire. Et lorsque je suis allée revoir la présentation, j'ai été d'accord. Voilà, pourquoi, je reposte le chapitre, avec une présentation plus "aérée" (:**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout le monde!**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez un magnifique soleil au-dessus de vos têtes -contrairement à nous, pauvres parisiens.. (:  
>Enfin! Voici le premier chapitre de Obsession Dangereuse, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'ai avec moi, plusieurs musiques qui m'ont aidée à me mettre dans "l'idée" de l'histoire, alors, au cas-où, si vous êtes intéressées :<p>

1_www(.)youtube(.)com/watch(?)v=ma76dOf8dSQ  
>2_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=CmwRQqJsegw  
>3_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=dx7sLNyIeQk  
>4_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=RYiiodia6Lw  
>5_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=u7K72X4eo_s  
>6_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=2aW1o-Ont_s  
>7_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=5dmXINEm1-E  
>8_www(.)youtube(.)comwatch(?)v=igcsNG4aruA

Sinon! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, anonymes ou inscrites, auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre à toute. Certainement un problème avec le site, ou autre, mais ce dernier me disait que le lien n'était pas valide. Étrange... Enfin! Vos alertes et mis en favoris m'ont, aussi, énormément fait plaisir et j'espère de tout coeur que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas et que j'aurai le droit à vos avis (;  
>Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt!<br>Smooch'

* * *

><p><strong>Noircit mon ciel, donne-moi le pire des orages.<strong>

(1) Une rafale de sentiments prenait petit à petit possession de son corps, alors qu'un tas de questions se succédait dans son esprit. Son ventre commençait à se nouer, tandis que ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête, essayant vainement de chasser toutes pensées négatives de son esprit ; passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, puis replaça une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille ; lissa frénétiquement le jupon, qui était imposé pour l'audition, qu'elle portait ; souffla fortement et commença finalement à sautiller et secouer discrètement ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se calmer. Il le fallait, si elle voulait pouvoir exécuter un simple petit pas de danse.

Des voix étrangères raisonnaient derrière son dos, mais ne lui apparaissaient qu'en un bruit de fond, étant trop focalisée sur la musique douce et quelque peu inoffensive, qui prenait fin successivement. La jeune femme, qui postulait pour le rôle de Mina, finit sous les sourires des deux producteurs et du chorégraphe, alors qu'elle les saluait d'une révérence rapide et discrète.

Les visages comblés et satisfaits, des trois hommes, laissaient entendre qu'elle avait de fortes chances de remporter le rôle qu'elle convoitait. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu la réputation que la mythique Alice Brandon avait. Cette dernière se dirigea vers le côté jardin, pour sortir de scène, là, où Isabella Swan se trouvait.

Elle, qui auparavant n'arrivait pas à évacuer son stress, arrêta tous mouvements, alors qu'un effarement profond l'envahissait. Le contraste entre le regard glacial de Mlle Brandon et son corps, qui avait émané tant de sensibilité, de fragilité et de délicatesse, il y a quelques instants, était saisissant.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la précédente prestation et de se dire qu'il était impossible que ce soit la même personne, qui soit en face d'elle et celle qui se trouvait sur scène, il n'y a pas deux minutes. La danseuse réputée passa aux côtés de cette dernière, sans même lui accorder un signe d'attention, lorsqu'une voix puissante cria : « Suivante ! »

Ce simple mot sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur, alors qu'elle vit un technicien appuyer sur plusieurs boutons de son instrument de travail, avant que la musique qu'elle avait choisi ne retentisse dans les basses, qui étaient présentes tout autour de la scène.

(2) Tandis que les notes du piano démarrait, Isabella ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le rythme rapide mais doux qui venait de débuter. Elle entra sur scène, en tournant lentement sur elle-même, enchaînant les pas à intervalles réguliers et faisant virevolter son jupon et ses cheveux autour d'elle. Ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête, croisés au niveau de ses poignets, flottant dans l'air, se laissant entraîner par les mouvements de la jeune femme. Alors que la voix sensuelle, doucereuse et captivante du chanteur résonna et emplit toute la scène, la danseuse s'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci, face aux deux producteurs et au chorégraphe.

La puissante lumière du projecteur juste derrière elle dévoilait le galbe de ses jambes fines, que son jupon blanc cachait auparavant, alors qu'elle laissa descendre lentement ses mains, au fil des paroles qu'énonçaient le chanteur ; caressant du bout des doigts les traits fins de son visage ; effleurant son cou et la peau fine de sa clavicule, pour finalement arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine, où les coutures de son débardeur apparaissaient. Elle longea ces dernières, avant de continuer sa descente, passant entre ses deux seins, frôlant la peau de son ventre couverte.

Alors que sa main s'arrêta à ses hanches, une guitare électrique et une batterie firent leur apparition, recouvrant presque le rythme donné par le piano. La voix du chanteur disparut pendant un court instant, laissant sa place aux musiciens qui instauraient une nouvelle force et intensité dans la mélodie ; tandis qu'elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, lança un regard sombre et quelque peu séducteur aux trois spectateurs ; avant de tendre ses bras vers l'avant, paumes ouvertes, le dos courbé, comme si elle rejetait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Son corps ondulait de part et d'autre, alors que le projecteur derrière elle permettait de créer un jeu d'ombres saisissant.

Tout ce qu'elle offrait n'était qu'un ballet sensuel et hypnotique, où son corps se laissait complètement emporter par la musique. Elle ressentait cette dernière jusqu'aux bouts des doigts, accentuant sur les mouvements de poignets, alors qu'elle effectuait une série de pas, utilisant l'espace complet de la scène. Lorsque le rythme de la musique ralentit et redevint plus doux et intimiste, elle se plaça de profil aux spectateurs, où son visage disparut immédiatement dernière sa chevelure, désormais désordonnée, alors que ses bras passèrent devant elle, faisant courber son dos légèrement et qu'une de ses jambes remonta tranquillement contre l'autre.

Son jupon se soulevait petit à petit, dévoilant progressivement sa peau laiteuse, tandis que son pied formait une pointe parfaite et que sa tête restait cachée dernière sa crinière brune. Alors que le rythme se fit plus soutenu et brusque, elle se cambra violemment ; laissa apparaître son visage, où elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure ; aplatit une de ses mains sur son ventre, alors que l'autre se plaçait à la base de son cou ; effectua une arabesque avant, tandis que ses boucles brunes caressaient la naissance de ses fesses.

Les trois hommes assis au quatrième rang des spectateurs ne lâchaient plus du regard la jeune danseuse, trop hypnotisés par la sensualité que celle-ci pouvait émaner lorsqu'elle dansait. Tous pensaient qu'il était impossible qu'elle puisse paraître encore plus désirable, qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pourtant, lorsque la voix du chanteur se déforma pendant un court instant, sa jambe remonta tranquillement, alors qu'elle continuait d'onduler légèrement son bassin et que son buste partait vers l'arrière.

Ses jambes finirent par former une parfaite ligne droite verticale, tandis que son jupon dévoilait entièrement la peau de sa cuisse gauche et que ses cheveux flottaient dans le vide. Sa tête était partie en arrière, alors que ses bras se mouvaient légèrement, au rythme lascif qu'avait pris la mélodie. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fermés, tandis que les paroles qui résonnaient dans toute la salle la fit sourire de contentement.

Les intonations du chanteur, qui étaient soutenues par les instruments qui l'accompagnaient, se firent plus intenses lorsqu'Isabella se redressa subitement, laissant sa jambe redescendre, qui partit vers la gauche, entraînant avec elle tout le corps de la jeune femme, qui tourna sur elle-même, ne se déplaçant pas, tandis que ses cheveux et son long jupon recommencèrent à virevolter autour d'elle.

On ne pouvait même plus apercevoir son visage, tellement son rythme était rapide et sans interruption. Les seules réelles couleurs qu'on pouvait distinguer étaient le chocolat et le blanc. La mélodie redevint de plus en plus douce et calme, et la danseuse effectuait des pirouettes à un rythme qui s'accordait à celui de la musique.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucun élan, elle se laissa tomber doucement sur le parquet de la scène ; baissa la tête ; posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses jambes repliées et lorsque la voix du chanteur s'éteint, pour ne laisser place qu'au silence, elle releva son visage, afficha un sourire en coin, qui dévoila une légère fossette et décida de fixer chacun des trois hommes, séparément.

Ces derniers lui adressaient des sourires éblouissants, hochant frénétiquement la tête et la jeune femme décida de se relever et de quitter la scène, d'une démarche, qu'elle espérait, décontractée.

(3) Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à l'abri de tous regards, elle se précipita contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, permettant à toute son anxiété de ressurgir. Avait-elle réussi ? Ou au contraire, royalement échoué ? Sa représentation avait-elle plu aux deux réalisateurs et au chorégraphe ? Aux sourires qu'ils lui ont envoyé, oui. Mais si cela n'avait été que par politesse ? Ils avaient aussi souri à Alice Brandon... Oui, mais en aucun cas, elle pouvait se comparer à cette danseuse. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi son coup. Elle avait pris du plaisir à danser devant eux. Mais l'avaient-ils vu, ressenti ? Et puis, avait-elle fait un bon choix, niveau musique ? Avait-elle visé trop moderne ? Aurait-elle du se tourner vers quelque chose de bien plus classique ?

Elle grogna devant toutes ces interrogations, avant de frapper un bon coup sa tête contre le béton juste derrière et de se frotter énergiquement le visage. De toute manière, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, qu'attendre. Attendre les résultats et voir si elle était acceptée pour ce futur ballet. Elle se répéta cette dernière phrase à plusieurs reprises, pour s'en persuader, avant de souffler un bon coup, se relever lentement et se diriger vers l'espace non loin de la scène, où encore quelques danseurs attendaient pour passer.

Dès qu'elle entra, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, certains curieux, d'autres froids, envieux ou encore, pour une toute petite poignée, admiratifs. Il était évident que tous avait vu sa prestation et toute l'attention que la jeune danseuse suscitait la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait épier, alors qu'elle tentait de se rendre aux vestiaires d'un pas nonchalant, fixant son attention sur ses pieds, pour éviter tout trébuchement.

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte, dans un geste brusque, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et fut surprise de l'heure assez tardive. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer sur un banc pour se changer, elle aperçut Alice Brandon, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers elle, pour sortir des vestiaires.

Isabella s'écarta de son chemin, laissant passer la danseuse réputée, qui ne lui accorda -encore une fois- aucun regard. Pourtant, lorsque cette dernière s'apprêtait à sortir définitivement de la pièce, une voix chaleureuse déclara : « Ta présentation était bonne... Bien plus, même. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, où elle se tourna légèrement pour laisser apparaître une partie de son visage, lançant un coup d'oeil à sa voisine, qui était restée figée sur place. « Tu peux être certaine de faire partie de la compétition, pour le rôle de Salma. » Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de la danseuse et elle partit, sans un mot de plus.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, Isabella se retrouvait seule dans les vestiaires, l'étonnement et la joie se bousculant dans tout son être. Elle se changea en vitesse, voulant rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible, alors que son portable sonna à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne prit pourtant pas la peine d'y répondre, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à l'interlocutrice, dont le visage s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'appeler.

La jeune danseuse ouvrit promptement la porte, qui rencontra assez violemment le mur et qui fit sursauter un homme, ayant largement dépassé la soixantaine, qui essayait de lire tant bien que mal l'article de son quotidien français. Isabella ne lui prêta aucune attention et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, ignorant aussi les regards des autres danseurs, tandis que le vieux monsieur marmonna des paroles intelligibles et reporta son attention sur son journal et la triste nouvelle qu'il apportait.

~ OD ~

(4) **Cadavre retrouvé dans les rues de Paris.**

Découverte macabre dans les rues de Paris, lundi matin. Jessica Stanley -jeune femme portée disparue depuis plus de trois semaines- a été retrouvée morte, allongée sur le sol, une balle tirée en pleine poitrine, lundi 21 février 2011. L'information, révélée par le quotidien « 20 Minutes », a été confirmée par la police parisienne, qui a été alertée par un jeune couple, se rendant sur son lieu de travail.

Les témoins principaux, croisés à la sortie du commissariat, racontent avoir aperçu en premier la marre de sang et avoir appelé sur-le-champ les secours, lorsqu'ils ont vu le corps étendu sur le bitume ; tandis que les personnes voisinant la scène de crime ont assisté à la découverte du cadavre par la police, qui ont immédiatement mis en place un périmètre de sécurité et demandé aux habitants de quitter les lieux.

Bien que les causes du drame ne soient pas encore déterminées, les enquêteurs portent principalement leur attention sur une piste criminelle, au vu de la blessure par balle dont a été victime la défunte. D'après le médecin légiste, l'heure du décès remonterait vers les deux heures du matin, alors que la balle, tirée en plein coeur -dont la police n'a retrouvée aucune douille, sur la scène de crime- provient d'un neuf millimètres. Le corps de la jeune femme ne présente aucune blessure apparente, tandis que des traces de piqures, récentes et anciennes, qui ont été retrouvées sur les bras de la victime, laissent penser que cette dernière avait des problèmes liés à la drogue, ou autre substance illicite. Le ministère public a donc ordonné des analyses toxicologiques, même si la famille de la défunte nie en bloc cette possibilité. La police, qui attend désormais les résultats des tests effectués sur la victime, a tout de même déclaré que l'overdose était exclue comme cause de la mort.

~ OD ~

(5) Rosalie Hale relisait une nouvelle fois l'article du quotidien français, qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet. Une certaine excitation et impatience prenaient place dans tout son être, tandis que ses collègues arrivaient dans la gigantesque pièce circulaire, auparavant vide, qui faisait office de salle de réunion, lorsqu'une nouvelle enquête démarrait.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à ses équipiers et se précipita sur son clavier, commençant à taper des mots clefs dans les données d'Interpol. Un des principaux avantages, de faire partie du département des sciences du comportement du FBI, était sûrement d'avoir accès aux données de toutes les enquêtes, qu'elles se déroulent dans votre pays, ou non.

Le bout de ses ongles rencontraient à un rythme soutenu le bois du bureau, en attendant que le moteur de recherche se charge complètement. Elle effectua un rapide calcul mental et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le temps qui espaçait chaque disparition avait de nouveau diminué.

De nombreux liens apparurent sur son écran et elle cliqua sur celui qui l'intéressait, alors qu'elle secouait légèrement la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place : il fallait d'abord être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même tueur.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair, souriante et pleine de vie apparut sur son écran, alors qu'un descriptif de sa physiologie et son acte de disparition se trouvaient juste à côté de son portrait. Rosalie lut rapidement ces derniers et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Jessica Stanley ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ses précédentes victimes.

Elle descendit la page et se figea momentanément, quand le même visage réapparut, livide, sur une table d'autopsie. Le bilan fait par le médecin légiste se trouvait une nouvelle fois au côté de la photo de la jeune femme, alors que des images des différentes parties du corps de la victime apparaissaient, montrant le travail rigoureux du professionnel.

Tous les détails s'accordaient avec les précédentes victimes, mais rien de concret ne prouvait que ce meurtre était lié aux précédents. Pourtant lorsque le tatouage apparut enfin parmi toutes les photos, le sang de Rosalie se glaça définitivement.

Il avait de nouveau frappé. Elle en était certaine, désormais. C'était la preuve qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir en parler à Jasper.

Elle souffla légèrement et fit imprimer toutes ses recherches, pour les donner à son supérieur quand il arriverait.

Elle tenta de retrouver son calme, tandis que le dossier qu'elle venait de faire tirer se trouver entre ses mains. Les réactions de son ami étaient toujours imprévisibles, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette affaire et elle le savait. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou au contraire être affligée d'avoir une possible piste, tandis qu'un nouvel arrivant venait tout juste de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

(6) « Jasper ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser ! » informa la ravissante jeune femme. Elle abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable, se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers l'homme, pas encore totalement réveillé, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, lui signalant qu'elle avait toute son attention, tandis qu'il portait à ses lèvres le gobelet, contenant son café brûlant, indispensable si vous ne vouliez pas mourir dans la journée. « Un article, d'un journal quotidien, m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, » reprit-elle, alors que son patron laissait tomber sa sacoche lourdement sur la table, présente en plein milieu de la salle.

« D'accord. Fais-en part à Angela. Elle évaluera l'article et nous informera si nous devons nous rendre sur place, » déclara-t-il automatiquement, alors qu'il arborait encore et toujours son attitude calme et sereine, aucune surprise perceptible dans son comportement. « Où la série de meurtres a-t-elle eu lieu ? » demanda-t-il à sa collègue, après avoir pris une petite gorgée de sa boisson matinale.

« Pour l'instant, une seule femme a été retrouvée morte, à Paris, » répondit-elle sur un ton professionnel et détaché, quelque peu froid.

À cette annonce, Jasper Whitlock se raidit immédiatement et regarda longuement la jeune femme. « Je ne t'aurai pas fait part de cette découverte et serai directement allée voir Angela, si cela avait été une autre affaire. Mais il s'agit de _ton _enquête personnelle, Jasper, » sa voix se fit plus douce et amicale.

Elle continua son ascension vers lui, tout en maintenant le regard de son supérieur et ami, alors qu'elle voyait son corps se tendre encore un peu plus, tandis que l'information et ses conséquences arrivaient enfin à son cerveau.

« En es-tu sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'arriver à une telle conclusion ? » demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

Le profiler passa une main presque rageuse dans ses cheveux, avant de tirer fortement sur ces derniers. Il commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce, tel un fauve en cage, alors qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même : « Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous avons retrouvé un corps, il y a deux mois. Il n'a pas pu augmenter son nombre de meurtres, ainsi ! Il ne faisait que deux victimes par an ! Par an ! »

Sous l'agitation de leur supérieur, l'équipe de profiler, qui était auparavant dispersée dans différents recoins de la salle, se posta à ses côtés, lançant des regards interrogatifs à Rosalie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle son cerveau marchait à plein régiment et que sa respiration se faisait hachurée et pressée, n'arrêtant pas de tourner en rond. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu arriver ! » rugit-il, avant d'inspirer profondément, tentant vainement de se calmer, et de se retourner vers sa collègue, ignorant ses autres équipiers.

« Rosalie, es-tu sûre de toi sur ce coup ? » Sa voix était presque suppliante, alors qu'il pinçait l'arrête de son nez et fermait de toutes ses forces ses yeux.

Son équipière refoula rapidement le sentiment d'affront et de déception à l'idée qu'il puisse douter d'elle, devant leurs collègues, sachant pertinemment qu'en d'autre cas il ne se le permettrait jamais et fit un pas de plus vers lui.

« Tout y est, Jasper ! Tout ! Nouvelle ville, nouveau pays, disparition de la victime pendant plus de deux semaines, corps retrouvé dans une ruelle déserte et non-éclairée, meurtre commis en pleine nuit, balle provenant d'un neuf millimètres, tirée en plein coeur, douille absente sur la scène de crime, aucune réelle blessure physique, mis à part des anciens bleus... Mais également, des traces de piqures au niveau des coudes, l'acte sexuel consentant récent et même... »

« Le tatouage représentant une rose noire et deux fleurs de basilique, dans le creux des reins de la victime, » coupa le jeune homme.

Il tendit sa main dans un geste brusque, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés, alors que Rosalie se dirigea vers lui pour lui donner ses recherches. « Laisse-moi juste vérifier de mes propres yeux, pour en être certain et je vais parler à Angela. Je n'en ai rien à faire du protocole, dans ces cas-là, nous nous rendons à Paris. »

Son amie hocha la tête, même si Jasper ne la voyait pas, alors qu'elle déposa enfin le dossier entre ses mains.

Il lut minutieusement les différentes pages, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce, personne n'osant émettre le moindre son, même si tous les autres coéquipiers ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le changement d'humeur du supérieur pouvait être perceptible, par n'importe quelle personne l'observant.

Son corps se détendait petit à petit, au fil de sa lecture, alors que ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et qu'une lueur étrangère s'illumina subitement dans ses prunelles. Un sourire carnassier et impatient s'imposa sur le visage du blond, quand il finit l'article et qu'un : « Tu ne m'échapperas pas, cette fois-ci, » lui échappa dans un murmure.

Il se tourna vers son amie, qui pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller d'excitation et d'anticipation, pour finalement déclarer à toute l'équipe d'une voix enjouée, mais assurée : « Préparez vos affaires. L'avion partira à midi. »

Il jeta négligemment le dossier sur la table ronde, qui atterrit au milieu de celle-ci, avant d'attraper sa sacoche et de sortir en trombes de la pièce, déterminé.

La jeune femme savait à quel point cette découverte pouvait compter pour Jasper. Depuis plus de deux ans, il tentait de rassembler un nombre de preuves suffisant pour qu'une enquête officielle s'ouvre sur ce dossier assez étrange et hors du commun.

Malgré le peu d'expérience que Rosalie Hale avait, elle savait parfaitement que ce genre d'affaire était rare et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle n'en rencontre plus aucune semblable, dans sa future carrière.

Elle se tourna vers ses collègues, qui la fixaient en silence, attendant un minimum d'explications, tandis qu'un sourire en coin s'installa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Quel genre d'affaire, cette fois-ci ? » demanda Alec Volturi, puisque son équipière ne semblait pas prête à prendre la parole de plein gré de sitôt. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit, alors qu'elle attrapait son ordinateur portable et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Jasper vous fera la mise-au-point dans l'avion, pour Paris. »

~ OD ~

(7) Paris était incontestablement une des villes de la nuit, qui ne dormait jamais ; peuplée de personnes avides de nouvelles sensations ; remplie de bars, club et boîtes de nuit.

Où, les corps collés les uns aux autres se mouvaient au rythme qu'installaient les enceintes, réparties dans chaque coin de l'espace confiné. Une odeur de renfermé, de sueur et des parfums de toutes les personnes présentes régnait dans l'atmosphère, alors que les murs donnaient l'impression de légèrement trembler, au vu de la puissance de la musique.

La plupart des gens dansaient en duo, bougeant sensuellement contre son ou sa partenaire, tandis qu'un nombre inconsidérable de mains étaient levés, se soulevant selon la cadence de la musique.

Il était impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit, mis à part les paroles bien plus que provocantes que le chanteur énonçait.

Isabella n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un arriverait à l'entraîner dans un endroit pareil. Mais c'était, bien évidemment, sans compter sur son amie Jane, qui l'avait entraînée dans cette boîte de nuit, qui faisait apparemment fureur ces derniers temps.

Et malgré tout, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait. Les personnes autour d'elles ne faisaient en aucun attention à elles, chacun dans sa propre bulle, les laissant danser comme elles le souhaitaient.

Elle se sentait assez à l'aise parmi tous ces corps, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable, même si elle se doutait fortement que l'alcool qu'elle avait pris auparavant y était pour quelque chose.

À vrai dire, Jane avait eu raison. Bien que son audition soit terminée, la pression et l'anxiété de savoir les résultats la rongeaient toujours. Et son amie avait vu juste en l'emmenant ici, pour qu'elle se détende un minimum et se change les idées.

Isabella ne pensait à rien d'autre, désormais, qu'à la musique et le corps de son amie, qui était presque collé contre le sien, s'abandonnant et s'accordant aux mouvements de ce dernier.

Sa partenaire lui attrapa la main et commença à la diriger vers le bar, tout en continuant à danser légèrement.

Elles s'appuyèrent contre le comptoir et après avoir passé leur commande, Isabella demanda, ou plutôt cria, au barman où se trouvait les toilettes. Elle sourit rapidement à son amie et souffla légèrement, pour se donner le courage de se faufiler parmi toutes ces personnes.

Elle dut parfois les séparer, mais arriva finalement à la petite porte discrète qui se tenait à l'opposé total, d'où elle se trouvait auparavant, non loin de la sortie de secours de la boîte de nuit, dans un petit recoin.

Elle entra dans l'espace désigné pour les femmes et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que personne n'était présent dans la pièce, assez spacieuse.

C'était un véritable bol d'air de pouvoir se retrouver dans un endroit, où il n'y avait pas tant d'agitation. Certes la musique était toujours présente, mais n'apparaissait désormais qu'en un bourdonnement.

La jeune femme alla vers les éviers et s'appuya contre eux, avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir et de secouer légèrement la tête. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et forma un rapide chignon négligé, avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, le cou et les bras, pour tenter de se rafraîchir.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait mis que très peu de maquillage ce soir et si cela avait été le contraire, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'horreur que cela aurait donné.

Elle attrapa plusieurs de ces serviettes en papier et se sécha rapidement, avant de réajuster sa robe bustier noire et simple à souhait, passer une main négligée dans ses cheveux et se diriger vers la sortie des toilettes.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, la musique redevint aussi forte qu'avant son départ et elle remarqua que la musique avait changé, pour laisser place à une qui était encore plus rythmée.

(8) Toutes les personnes présentes dansaient, sautaient sans relâche, alors qu'ils hurlaient les paroles, en coeur avec la chanteuse. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, légèrement amusée par la scène, alors qu'elle se dirigea pour traverser cette foule, bien plus qu'animée.

Mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas, elle sentit une main agripper son poignet ; son dos fut plaqué contre un torse ; sa taille resta prisonnière d'un bras puissant et un tissu s'abattit sur le bas de son visage, recouvrant ses lèvres et son nez.

Elle tenta immédiatement de se débattre, de crier, mais la poigne autour d'elle était bien trop forte, ses jambes battaient dans l'air, sa voix était étouffée par ce qui couvrait sa bouche.

Elle tenta d'attirer l'attention, frappant violemment le sol, à l'aide de ses talons, mais le volume de la musique recouvrait chacun de ses gestes.

Elle s'agrippa aux bras qui l'encerclait, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son agresseur, qui ne desserra pas sa prise, même si elle le sentit se crisper légèrement.

L'angoisse et la peur se bousculaient dans tout son être, lui hurlant de tout faire pour s'enfuir et elle essayait. Elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour s'en sortir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Au lieu de ça, elle commença à suffoquer, sa tête lui tourna, ses pensées se troublèrent petit à petit, son corps ne répondit plus, toute force l'ayant quittée, elle se sentit subitement extrêmement fatiguée et ses paupières s'alourdirent de plus en plus, à chaque instant.

La personne juste contre son dos commença à se détendre, alors que l'angoisse et la peur étaient toujours présentes en elle, augmentant furieusement, se faufilant parmi tout cet épuisement physique, mais ne lui donnant en aucun cas la force de se débattre, la laissant plutôt sombrer dans l'inconnu.

* * *

><p><em>Si ça n'était pas assez clair dans le chapitre : la jeune femme du prologue n'était pas Bella (:<em>


End file.
